Round 2, Dinner and a Movie
by Justjan
Summary: Sequel to Perfect. Ranger and Stephanie's second date.


Just borrowing, not mine, not making money.

Thanks to Shawn for editing and ideas.

A Sequel to "Perfect"

Round Two, Dinner and a Movie

By Jan

I woke up on my back, with Steph sprawled over the top of me. We were still on the couch and unfortunately we were both still pretty much dressed. I closed my eyes again and just let myself feel her. One of her hands was around the back of my neck and the other hand was lying on my chest. Her check was pressed against my heart and I had my arms around her, keeping her in place.

I smiled into her hair, remembering the night before. I rolled my neck and enjoyed the feel of the loose muscles there. It had been a long time since I'd felt so relaxed. I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, and smiled again. Damn, this was going to be a good day.

I nuzzled her hair and kissed the side of her head. I slipped my hand underneath her sweater and ran my hand up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her skin. She was so soft and smooth. I was just starting to explore more when my cell rang.

"Talk" I said quietly.

"Sorry about this man, but Mike Turner was just spotted going into the Denny's on Jackson." I heard Bobby say.

"Be there is 20"

Fuck! We'd been looking for this guy for a week now, he was dangerous and our time was running out on bringing him in so I had to go. I slowly moved out from under Steph, she looked so peaceful I wanted to let her sleep. I kissed her forehead and stood up, rolled my neck again and turned away smiling. I took a step away from the couch and promptly went down. Shit! My leg had stiffened up and when I put my full weight on it, it hadn't held.

I pulled myself up on to the overstuffed chair and rubbed my leg and moved it around. When I thought I could use it again I slowly stood up and tested it. It hurt like hell but this time it held. I grabbed the overnight bag Tank had brought in last night and limped to the bathroom.

I made the mistake of looking in the mirror. I looked like shit. The bruise on my cheek had grown to include some of my jaw. My hair was standing straight up in places, and I had a good start on a beard.

I quickly stripped off my pants and checked out the large purple bruise on my thigh. Damn it hurt but it looked like it was just a deep bruise. I pulled out the clothes Tank had brought me and slid on the black jeans and was about to pull on the black t-shirt when I spotted Steph's deodorant. I quickly debated whether to use it or not, but the thought of going without was worse than the thought of sharing hers.

I had no qualms about using her toothbrush though as we'd had our tongues down each other's throats too many times to count. I ran her brush through my hair but that did nothing to lay the hair down. Spotting her hair gel, I worked some through my hair and managed to get my hair under control.

I found my boots by the couch where I had kicked them off last night. Sitting down to pull them on I couldn't help but keep glancing at Stephanie. I'd love stay with her until she woke up but work was calling. Leaving a note for her to call when she woke up, I left with one last kiss to her forehead.

I pulled up in front of Denny's only to find the skip already cuffed and in the back of the SUV.

"He didn't stick for breakfast. He came out a couple minutes ago so we took him down" Tank explained.

I just nodded, my men knew their jobs.

"Hey, where's Bombshell?" Lester asked coming around the front of the Expedition and looking around.

"Not here" I replied.

"Oh" Les stopped and took several quick breaths through his nose while moving his head around.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing" he said shaking his head. "I just thought I smelled her."

"What do you mean you smelled her?" I growled.

"Not her, but like the stuff she uses, I thought I smelled that."

I decided to ignore that and announced to the guys to meet in my office at 8 to go over the rest of the day. As I passed by Tank, I heard him do the same smelling thing that Lester had done.

"Rangeman, you smell pretty" he said with a big grin.

"Fucker" I replied and just continued to my car.

Once headed down the road I tried to go into my zone and just drive but all I could do was think of Steph. I ran my hand through my hair and got a whiff of strawberry. I lifted my arm and smelled and couldn't help but smile. I could still smell Steph's shower gel on me from my shower the night before. Unfortunately my body reacted to those smells. It took all I had not to drive back to Stephanie's.

When I got back to the office I went up to my 7th floor apartment. I shaved but couldn't bring myself to shower. I wasn't ready to wash off Steph's scent, even if it was only from her products.

At the meeting, I gave out the assignments for the day. Because of my sore leg I was taking myself off the street and staying in the office to catch up on paperwork. Tank was doing the briefings on the skips so I let my mind drift. I slowly became aware of the silence and that the room was empty save for my core team. They were staring at me. I just stared back waiting.

"You're starting to scare me" said Tank still staring at me.

"Man, I didn't know you went that way" Bobby spoke up.

"Yeah, but it was me he was looking at with that smile" Lester said with a shiver.

"Am I more of a mango orange type of guy or raspberry vanilla?" asked Bobby.

"Strawberry peach is out, you can't smell the same as someone else" replied Les with a look at me.

I just looked at them blankly as they continued to banter with each other. Tank finally decided to fill me in.

"Ranger, you probably smelled your arm 10 times during the meeting and then you'd get this goofy smile.

I could feel the heat rising in my checks, which caused the guys to bust up laughing.

"Man, you have it bad" said Tank.

I glared at him, but before I could say anything my cell rang.

"Yo"

"Yo, yourself" I heard Steph say.

I turned away from the guys, "Thanks for last night Babe."

"Any time, how are you doing today?"

"Any time?" I said, ignoring the second part of the question.

"What happened last night?" I heard Lester ask. Tank, in answer, reached over and slapped him upside the head.

I ignored them and turned my attention back to Steph. "What are your plans?" I asked.

"Gonna run to the office, pick up a couple skips, the usual."

"Stay safe. If you need any help, call."

"What are you doing today?"

"Paperwork."

"That sucks."

"Yeah" I lowered my voice, "it's gonna be a rough day."

"Poor baby"

"I might have to take you up on that 'any time' thing." I knew I was smiling but I couldn't help it, I loved just talking to her. "Pick you up at 6?" I asked.

"Round 2? Dinner and a movie?"

"Shorty's and then your choice of movie." I disconnected and looked up to see the guys watching me. I didn't give them time to start in on me again.

"Tank, shouldn't you and Bobby be headed to the bonds office?" and "Lester get your ass moving, you've got some monitors to watch."

It was my turn to watch them as they headed out of my office. With a sigh I turned to my paperwork.

By 3:30 I was bored out of my mind and no longer able to focus. At 4 I gave up and headed upstairs. I took a quick shower, started to get dressed but stopped short of pulling on my normal black clothes. I wanted something a little different, something that Steph would like, something so I didn't look so much like a thug. I wanted to look like a date. I found a pair of faded Levi's in the back of my closet and a light gray t-shirt. I looked in the mirror, not bad, but I'd never pull off the guy next door look.

A half-hour later I was at her front door. As soon as she opened the door I stepped into her apartment and pulled her up against me and kissed her. I slowly drew back from her and whispered.

"Hi"

"Hi yourself" she whispered back.

"You are so beautiful" I said. She was wearing jeans and a yellow stretchy t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"So are you, I love the jeans" she replied as she reached behind me and patted my ass.

"I've been saving them for a special occasion."

"Me?"

I just nodded and started kissing her again but she moved her lips away from mine and trailed them softly over the bruise on my cheek then down my jaw line.

"It looks sore, I'm kissing it better" she said softly.

I hugged her to me, resting my chin on her shoulder "Thank you."

I pulled her closer, squeezing her gently. I pulled away and took her hand "Come on, we have a date."

We walked into Shorty's and took a booth at the back. I pulled her into the seat next to me, never letting go of her hand. We ordered a pizza for her and a salad for me. I couldn't stop touching her. I played with her pony tail, pulling it gently to expose her neck. I nuzzled her neck, first licking and then sucking. Things were heating up when the food arrived. I sat back and took a deep breath. I'd had a permanent hard on all day and having her so close was making me lose my control.

We ate our meal and headed for the movie theater. Since it was a Thursday night the lines at the theater weren't too long. I bought our tickets and we headed inside.

"Snacks?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Large popcorn, large coke" she replied "with 12 pumps of butter."

"Babe"

"You get to butter own your popcorn here" she said indicating the condiment stand. "12, Ranger, 12."

I sent her off to get our seats, while I ordered the popcorn, coke and a water for myself. I walked by the butter once but turned around, this wasn't about me, it was for Steph. I pumped the fake butter oil onto the popcorn cringing each time I depressed the dispenser. When I had put as much butter on that I could make myself, I went to find Steph.

She was in the back row, one off from the isle, leaving me the isle seat. I smiled, that's my girl. She took her popcorn and coke from me, eyeing the popcorn.

"Mmmmmm, you buttered it, thank you."

"Welcome" I replied watching as her eyes closed as she ate her popcorn.

"How many?"

"How many what? I asked pretending not to understand.

"Ranger?"

"Babe"

She just stared at me.

"Ten"

"You buttered it 10 times? I think I love you."

"You only think?"

"Well if it had been 12 times, I think I'd be positive but 10, I don't know" she teased.

The previews started before I could say anything more. I knew I'd lost Steph's attention until the movie was over so I leaned back in my seat, put my arm around her and settled in to watch a sappy chick flick.

I took her hand as we excited the theater and held on to it until we got to the car. I turned her and kissed her, she tasted like popcorn. I deepened the kiss and pulled her tight to me, so she could feel what she did to me. I stepped back and opened the passenger door for her. I got in and took her hand again and placed in on my thigh where her hand started to gently rub. I leaned over and kissed her softly, I looked into her blue eyes.

"Come home with me?" I whispered.

"Yes" she whispered back holding my gaze.


End file.
